The New Kids From Hell
by SilverKnox
Summary: Prince naruto and his friends prince Gaara, along with the upperclassmen Ino and Kiba had just moved to the human world to start their 9th grade year in Konoha academy a school built only for the worthy and wealthy.
1. New World

Kit: :O omg! I'm back with a new story

Leon: your one sorry writer you know -_-

Kit: Shut up, oh and there might be some changes to make understanding a little better

Leon: yea what ever, anyway yup we're back with a new story

Kit: you so here it is :D

**Summary:**

Prince naruto and his friends prince Gaara, along with the upperclassmen Ino and Kiba had just moved to the human world to start their 9th grade year in Konoha academy a school built only for the worthy and wealthy. They'll have to face new rules, fit in with the normal kids and keep a heads up on the schools most elite and richest students.

* * *

"Naruto! Hey Blondie we have to go soon" A young brown haired dog demon with brown eyes, he had a red triangles under both his eyes and a crescent moon shape scar on his right chin yelled up the stairs, his ears laid back and his 4 tails swished back and forth in an irritated fashion from having to wait for so long.

"Hold your horses, kiba I'm coming" Naruto said running around the corner of the hall. he was a young six-tailed fox with golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes, the tip of his tails and ears were white. "you think my dad would let the servants carry my stuff for me" Naruto huffed.

"haha you know how the king is" kiba laughed and patted naruto on the back

"yea and that what makes me mad sometimes" Naruto

huffed.

Kiba only shook his head and helped Naruto with his bags as they walked to the front door only to stop when they heard a loud bang coming down the hall that naruto had came from. a loud yell followed by some 'colorful' words.

"what the hell was that?" kiba asked

" my brother home today"

"ok?"

"I left him a nice farewell surprise in his room." Naruto grinned

"you didn't?"

"I did. We better run before he catches us," Naruto said as he started running towards the door.

As he and kiba ran out toward the carriage they caught a glimpse of red and blonde hair in it. They came and open the door to see their best friends.

"hi ino and gaara" Naruto smiled. " I thought you guys were going to meet up with us later.

"we were, but deiced to just ride along with you guys instead. Save some time you know" The blonde twin-tailed cat said. she had long hair that was tied in a pony-tail that fell in front on her left eye. she had blue eyes too.

" cool this should be fun" kiba said sitting next to ino throwing his arm behind her back, which she calmly jabbed him in his side to make him remove his arm. naruto took the seat next to gaara.

"hey diver hurry up and get us out of here before naruto's brother get us" ino told the demon holding the reins

"how u know about that?" Naruto said

"we heard him yell from out here" gaara, a one tailed raccoon demon with blood red hair and green eyes said as he lean back in the seat.

Just then the front door was kick off it's hinges by a very pissed off demon, his scarlet eyes was blazing like his hair as he stomped down the stairs towards the carriage. Kiba was the first to see the older prince coming towards them, he notice that he was moving his lips as if speaking.

"what you think he saying?" ino asked.

"I'm going to rip your hearts out" gaara said in a monotone voice as he watched the enraged prince get closer

"DRVIE DRIVE" Naruto yelled as he saw his brother form a fireball in the palm of his hand.

The carriage sped off down the lane as red haired man cocked his hand back to throw the fire at them. The carriage was hit in the back, as it picked up speed and zoomed out of the front gate as ten more fireballs was thrown. It keeps up its speed until Ino had told the driver to slow down.

"damn what you do to kyuubi this time naruto? He looks like he wanted to kill you" gaara asked

"nothing really, I just placed one of the ice cannons in his room that actives on motion. So when he open his door it unleashed a huge snowball on him and I modify it to shoot waves of water at him" naruto snickered

all three teens look at him in disbelief ( expect gaara who still had that same emotionless face) they couldn't believe what they just heard, naruto the knucklehead fox prince of the fire nation had just pulled a life threatening prank.

"your highness, was there ever a time where you would just stop and think about what your doing could end badly?" Kiba asked

"no why?"

" I see well now might be the time to start you knucklehead" Ino sighed.

The four friends sat in the carriage and talked about their vacation to various locations, like how Ino had gone to the land of ice with her sister, the twin-tailed bijou Nibi, they had visited an old friend of the family. everything was pure white and of course cold but the houses were magnificent. all of the homes where caved out of ice and had different sculptures carved outside in the yards, like how one house had what look like deers running thou the field or how another look like a dolphin jumping out of the water. kiba and his siblings had went to the water nation to meet the high priestess her self. it too was beautiful, they stayed at a breach house that over looked the sea and had a good view of the temple where the priestess lived. they all had a good time talking to her before Gobi got bored and offered that they head to the beach which even the priestess agreed too.

"cool you guys got to go on vacation. i never get to go" naruto said puffing out his cheeks. "What about you, gaara what you do?" Naruto asked

"Shukaku took me on a killing spree in the south" Gaara said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"your joking right?" Ino asked

"when have I ever joked around about this?"

"good point. But still that pretty, um, messed up don't you think?" Ino asked

"no, in fact it was rather enjoyable see the terrified faces of those weak demons as me and shukaku rampage thru their small villages burning everything and killing everyone"

naruto mouth just hung open as kiba and ino looked at gaara with wide eyes. Gaara only stared back.

"ok we need a subject change before I hurl" Ino said sticking out her tongue

"um how about this new school we're going too? I heard there are almost no demons and that there are a few half-breeds" Naruto chimed in.

"oh yea I heard of that, to think we be sharing a school with half breeds" Kiba sneered

"oh their not all that bad, you know it depends on which type of demon their mixed with" ino said, looking out the window. They we're just leaving out the capital gate and heading into the countryside, soon they'll reach the border of their realm on the human realm. To Ino entering the human realm was nothing, she been there multiple times with her family before and so has kiba, but for naruto and gaara this was probably their first time.

"wait, are we talking about human/demons or demon/demon half breeds?" naruto asked scratching his head.

"human/demons, demon/demon half breeds are called mixed breeds. Duh your highness" Kiba said looking at naruto like he was an idiot.

"oh yea"

"I also heard we going to be staying in dorms" Gaara said

"dorms? Really, that's cool they never let us live on school grounds back at school" Naruto grinned

"I know, it's a nice change of pace,"

naruto was about to say something else when the carriage suddenly hit a bump in the road making its passengers jump in their seats and hit the cushions kind of hard. Naruto groaned and got up to looked out the window. What he saw took his breath away, they we're in a weird place with blue skies instead of the usual red and the ground was green and there were beautiful flowers around not like the underworld where they ground was void of any life expect the occasional dead grass or scarlet flower know as the blood rose, the only place to see life like this worlds was to go to the inner garden of the royal palace. it was also bright something naruto wasn't used to either he had to shield his eyes from the light.

"ahh the light it burns!" naruto bellowed covering both his eyes.

"shut up and get off me you knucklehead" Kiba barked as he shoved naruto off him.

"look at this world gaara, so colorful and bright, I wish our world was like this don't you?" ino admired as she dusted here self off and sat down again, looking at gaara who seemed to not have moved an inch from his seat.

Gaara only nodded

they traveled the country side looking and taking in all the little house and farms they saw. naruto awed at the beauty of it all, he never been allowed to leave the kingdom let alone the palace. he occasionally asked Ino about what the different animals he saw and gaara on the other hand just laid back in thier seat before the carriage stopped again.

"this is where the ride ends, your highness and company. The car well take you to the mansion now." The demon out front called back. He jumped from his seat and opened the door and allowed for them to step out. " you luggage will be taken to the house ahead of you, I suggest you take this time and look around the city you'll be staying in before you attend school tomorrow" the demon bowed his head as he return to the front of the carriage. he grabbed the reins and snap the horse back into action as the turned around a speed of in the direction they had came from.

"good idea, I wanna see how these, um what their called again" naruto said cupping his chin in his forefinger and thumb as he thought of the name. he looked to his friends on help on his little problem at hand.

"meal ticket?" gaara said as he walked towards the car parked next to an old oak tree.

"no their not, their called humans" ino said glaring at gaara for making a comment like that

"yea those, I wanna see them" naruto smiled sapping his finger after remembering what they were called

"yea sure lets go check out the town" kiba said pumping his hand in the air.

* * *

Kit: and that's how that will end. Next chapter we'll be their time in the city of konoha. ( I know I'm just writing random stories instead of updating the other but I can't help it xD my muse is working over time. which might be the reason i had to rewrite some parts.(

Leon: can't wait to see how ppl will react when they naruto and friends, I'm looking forward to a lot of stares.

Kit: believe me they gonna get a lot of attention from everyone.

Both: cya next time


	2. Walk n Talk

Leon: I'm writing the chappy this time

Kit; yup, plus tennis roll are awesome

Leon: enjoy

Kit: and to **Sachiel Angleo **question. Why Gaara is given more freedom then Naruto. Its because naruto is very important to the underworld and they can't afford anything bad happing to him. This will be explained more in the chapters to come :3

Leon: there's been a changein plans now there's going to be some Ocs added to help move the story along and chara bashings. Cause we can :3 but that's not till later chapters :3 -i like cat face and bunny- (:3

* * *

(3 hour time skip)

It was almost noon when the party arrived at the main city gate. It was a big gate, very big, standing about 30feet high it was green with the words 'Welcome to Konoha' written in red paint. Naruto stood in awe at it, sure it was smaller then the gate that surrounds his home back in his realm but it was large nonetheless. Ino, however was used to the site of the gate since she been her multiply times with her father, she went to the gate keepers which were two young men in a blue uniform that had a green vest too. While she was busy with them, Naruto and kiba was watching as cars and people came in and out of the city.

"Wow there's a lot of people here," Naruto said staring as people came in and out

"Yea, kinda reminds me of the market place back home, anyway the air here feels different don't you think? Kiba asked leaning on the car that they had been sitting in.

"That's because the demonic aura we're used to is not as potent here as it is back home. Making air fell different t to us?" Gaara informed

"Holy- when did you get there?" Kiba yelped after his heart skipped a beat at being surprised by the redhead.

"I've been standing here the entire time"

"Oh well you should start wearing a bell or made you presence known before talking like that, nearly gave me a heart attack" Kiba joked clutching his heart to prove his point. Gaara just rolled his eyes as Ino came back with cards in her hand. She walked up to each of them and handed the cards to them. Naruto looked at the plastic in his hand. It had his basic info like his age in human years, eye and hair color, birthday, name, gender and demon type.

"What's this Ino? Naruto asked turning the plastic so it would be showing to her.

"It's your I.D here, something like a green card that foreigners to the city carry around.

"Neat"

"Well let's go in now and have a look around. I suggest we had to the shopping district" Ino clasped her hands together. Naruto and Kiba groaned at this thought they both know how Ino loved to shop. And since the servants were probably busy at the new house they would have to carry all the stuff if she decided to buy anything nonetheless they all followed her since she had more knowledge of everything here.

The group walked down the sidewalk as a few lower demons would bow their heads or steeped out of the way allowing them to pass by. Naruto took notice of the way the humans were acting as well whenever they passed by. Some would turn around and stare while other would whisper about their identities.

"They act like they never seen royalty before" Naruto said as another person looked their way.

"Probably cause not many of them have, especially the sons of powerful demon kings" Kiba said throwing his arm around naruto shoulder. "Man it must be great to be so famous"

Naruto just shook his head at Kiba and continued to walked stopping a few times to greet other demons and allowing them to take picture of him and his friends or doing autographs. "Whoa, if this keeps up my poor fingers are going to fall off" Naruto chuckled as he signed another autograph, the girls who we receiving the autographs only blushed and apologized for bugging him, Naruto only smiled and said it was alright.

(30mins later)

"I'm beat from all the walking how much father is the mall?" Kiba whined as he plop down on a nearby bench. "Your so lazy and FYI, we're already here" Ino said.

"So now that we're here, what should we do and Ino if you say lets go shopping so help me god I'll break your credit card hand" Gaara threaten

"Not petals! You wouldn't dare" Ino gasped clutching her right hand

"Try me"

"So heartless, beside that's not even why we came here." Ino said

"It's not" Kiba and naruto said in unison

"Nope. I called a friend to come meet us here. He said he'd bring some friends from the school to so you can meet them and at least know someone there." Ino said gracefully sitting down on the bench to after pushing Kiba down the seat a bit.

"Well while we wait I say we play a game" Naruto said

"Like" Kiba said raising an eyebrow

"Let's name every demon type that walks by"

"Sounds fun, you go first" Kiba said pointing at gaara who was still standing up.

"I'll pass"

"No passing, so do it. Name at least one ok?" Naruto begged giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me"

"Your no fun, fine I'll go first"

Naruto looked out at the crowed of people just walking by, his eyes scanned the crowd till he saw a woman walking down the sidewalk. She was wearing a black miniskirt that with a flame shaped belt buckle, she wore a long sleeve v-neck blouse the was open at the bottom so her belly showed where she also had a piercing. But the most noticeable thing about the woman was that she had a pair of bat-like wings on her back, they where black and had green inner spines she also had a pair of sharp looking horns on top her head and wore a purple covering her whole bottom half of her face (like how kakashi does).

"That women right there, is a sharp horn poison type dragon" Naruto grinned

"Oh nice how you know she a poison type?" Kiba asked looking at the woman as she turned the corner out of sight now.

"Cause, only poison type demons wear those types of masks." Ino said.

"Ok miss know it all-"

"Which I do"

"Then you name the next person"

"Fine" Ino huffed. She look up and down the street when she saw a teen boy around their age walk out a bookstore. He wore a dark green jacket with a white under shirt and a pair of navy blue cargo pants. Her had a long bushy black tail and pointed ears on top his head, he also wore what looked like a red collar that had a small bell on it'

"That boy over is definitely a cat type" Ino smirked

"His collar was a dead give away, only you cats would think wearing a bell around your necks is cool" Kiba said sticking his tongue out.

"I'll have you know that wearing bell is highly fashionable in the cat community. It's you turn now." Ino said

"Ok"

Kiba look around as he saw multiple demons walking around but not one of them good enough to call, so he keep looking till his eyes caught a sight of a girl walking down the street, she had on a white button up blouse that had pink sting that tied around to her back in a bow, she wore a long white skirt that reached the floor and had on brown sandals. Her long air was tied in a low ponytail and she had on red glasses.

"She an angel" Kiba said pointing her out, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"How can you tell?" naruto asked?

"She smells like one"

"That's not really good evidence that she is one. She could of came in contact with an angel and just have a their scent lingering one her" Naruto said

"You doubting me?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well no, more like I need more evidence to really say she an angel, I mean where is her wings at if she is one? Its not like they could hide such big things"

"Yes they can naruto, they do it all the time when their in crowded areas" Gaara said

"Oh really? Guess I learn new things everyday, maybe I should start paying more attention at school" Naruto said sheepishly

"Agreed" all three friends said in unison.

"Hey there" a male voiced called out

Everyone turned and looked at the person who called out. He looked about their 17 years old (human years that is) he had short I-just-got-out-of-bed brown hair, he was wearing a white T-shirt and brown cargo shorts with black combat boots. He had a long black tail that swished back and forth and round black cat ears on his head, he had one red eye and the other was blue, wore a gold heart shaped locket around his left wrist.

"I like you guys to meet my good friend Aku" Ino said introducing the male panther to her friends.

"nice to meet you" naruto said along with kiba while gaara only nodded in response

"Princess here tell me this your first time being in the big city, well no worries I'm here to help you out with anything you need" Aku smiled

"Where's Z and Silver, weren't they coming too?" Ino asked

"Yea there going to meet up with us later, Zodiac is stopping at the bank to get some money and dragged silver along with him" Aku shrugged his shoulder

" I thought his name was Zudea and if you keep letting him take silver away from you like this he might try and pull a fast one on him"

"Zodiac sound better beside he not that stupid to try and steal silver away from me" Aku smiled. "Anyway today is still Friday so school is still in until 3p.m let go there first so I can show you around. I'll show you all the building and which dorm your probably going to be staying in" Aku said as he lead the group down the road.

* * *

Kit: woot done

Leon: I know its weird isn't it o.o

Kit: what is?

Leon: I'm here and not at home in my secret place eating cookies :3

Kit: whatever, anyway I hope u like it so far, plz review or face the awesome wrath of my demon powers (which is me throwing marshmallows at you) :3


	3. Alert

Hi everyone this is Kit and Leon here to say that due to so much random things that we no longer is able to update our stories until I (kit) get a new computer and is very sorry to ppl that have been waiting for a new chapter to my stories.

Leon: yea real sorry

Kit: so until then I'm still write the stories and once I'm able to post I'll post them.

**till then see you guys later and hopefully i'll get a new comp soon**

**Kit & Leon 3**


End file.
